My Last Breath
by mxnhpfreak
Summary: A songfic based on an Evanescence's song. The final battle and it's consequences... character death and a lot of drama. HarryGinny a hunded percent.


_A/N: This is it... My Last Breath, my first song-fic ever. Well, the first one I wrote, anyways. This over-dramatic little one-shot is completely from Harry's POV and is inspired by Evanescence's song of the same title. I guess I'll never truly understand what inspired me to write this thing and I'll never be sure about this story... So taking all of that into account, I want to say that I'd accept either constructive or destructive criticism... (just don't be too harsh on me, ok?)._

_I should stop babbling now... go and read it. Please review._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; the characters, places and stuff from the books are property of J.K. Rowling and I don't intend to get any money out of this or break any law.

**

* * *

My Last Breath**

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _

The spells were flying back and forth through this battle field Hogwarts grounds have been turned into. We have both barely escaped a few by dodging them.

I can see how Voldemort is growing weaker with every spell that does hit him and I can help but feel a rush of satisfaction.

I have already destroyed all of the Horcruxes… well, _almost_ all of them.

There's still one missing, though. One and Voldemort itself. But through this year I've managed to find and destroy Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's telescope and Nagini, Tom Riddle's snake.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ My eyes can't believe what they see… _I've just disarmed Voldemort!_ But I cannot waste the time…

"It's over, Voldemort!" I say, sneering. Even though being so close to him, makes my scar hurt in a way I never thought it could.

"Wrong, Potter" he says with an ironic and evil laughter, although he's now on the floor at my feet "This is just the beginning… and you know it".

"I WILL NOT LET THINGS BEGIN AGAIN!" I shout at him full of rage.

Yes, I know what he's talking about… To win the war this time, another sacrifice still needs to be done.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Voldemort's snake-like face expresses disbelief as the curse reaches his chest. I bet he didn't see that coming, he didn't thought that I'd dare to use that very Unforgivable Curse.

_Unforgivable_… how ironic, because this time not only will it be forgiven, but also those who, otherwise, wouldn't forgive it, will be thankful.

I've only just killed the most powerful Dark Wizard of the last years. The war, however, is not over yet.

Now is time to face the last sacrifice.

"Master! Nooo!" shrieks Bellatrix Lestrange out of herself as she approaches Voldemort and kneels before him to look into his face for a split second.

Her dark eyes stare menacingly at me as her wand points right in my chest. At least is not going to be as hard as I thought.

"Damn you, Potter! Damn! _Sectumsempra!_" the strange spell, invented by Snape strikes me squarely in the chest and I feel the effect inmediately.

As far as I know, only few wizards know it… but barely anyone can cure it. I hope no one here is able to.

"_¡Petrificus Totalus!"_ I hear a familiar voice casting the spell that petrifies Lestrange. And next thing I know, someone is kneeling beside me…

Ginny.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was _

_I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"¡Harry!" you scream with your eyes bathed in tears "Help, please! Someone help us!" you call over your shoulder.

"Ginny…" I say in a very low voice, I feel weak, but seeing your face gives me the strenght I need to tell you what you need to know "it's… not… necessary…"

"What are you talking about, Harry? You're hurt! You're bleeding! We have to take you to the hos- "

"No, Ginny… it is not necessary…" I assure you, with a faint and sad smile. You stare at me in complete shock and disbelief "Ginny, my little redhead… I… I gotta go"

"NO! Don't say that! You don't have to!"

"Yes, I have to"

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

"I thought I had made it…" I explain caressing your face and wiping your tears while the battle keeps going on around us.

"I though I did have all of the Horcruxes…"

Your pretty face is full of scratches, mud and tears and it looks like you're completely clueless. You just can't understand what I am talking about, you thought we did find and destroy all of the pieces in which Lord Voldemort's soul was divided and kept.

"But we did destroy them, Harry. We finished them all off!"

"No, love, we didn't"

"You destroyed the diary, Dumbledore found the ring, the locket is ancient history thanks to Sirius' brother and we took care of Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's telescope and Riddle's snake…"

"There's one missing… The seventh one" I contradict you and I feel my strength is deserting me as is the blood from my body.

"Voldemort was the seventh one!" you yell in despair for thinking I am being stubborn.

"No… the seventh… Hor- Horcrux… is… me…" looking shocked and terrified, you stare at me "That's why… I need to… go…" as soon as I say this, you fall beside me and hold me very tight, tears streaming down your face.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

"No, Harry… why?" you whisper with your head on my hurt chest "Don't do this to me. Don't leave me!"

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

"I'll never… my Ginny… I will never… leave you" I say in a barely audible whisper, for I feel weaker every moment. I gather all my remaining strenght and strike your beautiful red hair.

I always loved your hair, your eyes, your scent... it is you who I'll miss the most. Please, forgive me for leaving you. Forgive me, my love.

Blood flows from my chest and tears flow from my eyes. It hurts so much to leave you and seeing you cry. I wish this wasn't true, but I have to die in order to destroy the Horcrux that exists inside me.

"Ginny, I'll never leave you… I swear" you seem more distant with every word I say… I think I am dying.

You say nothing… but I think that you know what's coming. I know you understand that the next words coming out of my mouth, could be the last ones. You know I am saying good-bye.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me_

_As you fade to black_

"I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley" I manage to mumble, but I don't think I can say anything more.

"I'll never stop loving you, Harry James Potter" is the las thing I hear, and the last thing I feel is your soft lips on mine and a salty tear that got between them.

At last, the war is over. At last, Voldemort is dead and he can't come back because his Horcruxes are history.

My soul comes out of my body and I leave it behind.

When I stand up, I see my parents, Sirius and Dumbledore. They're waiting for me some feet ahead. But before I start walking toward them, I see the place wher my body lies, the same place where you, my dear Ginny, are drowning yourself in despair and sadness at the fact that my heart does not beat anynmore.

Watching you there, destroyed, is the most painful thing I have had to endure. I can't leave you like this, but I can't stay, either.

However, before I go, I need to make sure you won't stay like this, so I lean and whisper something in your ear: "Don't cry for me… I love you and I will always do". As though you had listened to me, you stand up and wipe your own tears without stop sobbing.

I am still uneasy about this, but I don't have any more time. I have to go with my loved ones, to meet them at last.

I am going to rest. At last.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight

* * *

A/N: Oh, in case you're interested, I have a sequel... so if you want to cry a little more, just let me know and I'll post the sequel: Even in Death... also inspired by an Evanescence song (you can tell I like this band)._

_Greetings from Mexico,  
mxnhpfreak :)  
_


End file.
